Hikaru no Kage
by apathyinreverie
Summary: Hikaru just wished that his younger self had been able to recognize Sai's genius, wished that he had let Sai play to his heart's content, wished that he had helped Sai reach the Hand of God. How was he supposed to know that the Gods were actually listening? Time travel AU
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru no Kage

Hikaru just wished his younger self had had been able to recognize Sai's genius, wished that he had let Sai play to his heart's content, wished that he had helped Sai reach the Hand of God. How was he supposed to know that the Gods were actually listening? Time travel AU

A/N: I don't own anything.

Warnings: AU, time travel

* * *

Chapter 1

Hikaru was lying awake in bed. He was waiting. Waiting to wake up.

Just three days ago he had been still desperately wishing for a way to fix his mistakes, to get Sai back, to make his younger self _see_. After Sai's disappearance he had been lost. Aimlessly wandering just on the off chance of catching so much of a glimpse of his missing companion. For a time he had been entirely convinced that Sai must have been reborn in some form. Because why would the Gods let Sai exist through centuries and then have him disappear before he managed to finish what he had set out to do, before he reached the Hand of God.

When Hikaru had finally resigned himself to the conclusion that Sai was indeed gone, he had broken down entirely. He had refused to so much as go near a Go board, well except Sai's board.

He had obsessively started to recreate any and all games that he could remember Sai having played. But so many were lost, simply because they had been played well before Hikaru ever got to the point where he could truly _see_ the game play out.

The more games Hikaru recreated, the more he became aware of Sai's genius. He had known on some level that Sai was insanely good, simply because he was on the same level as the Meijin, but it had somehow not entirely registered for him until then.

Sai had been Sai. The annoying childish ghost that plagued him and kept him awake at nights trying to badger him into just one more game.

 _Just one more game, please, please. Hikaru!_

And his enthusiasm for anything Go related. Whether it be watching children play, or teaching old men at the salon, or playing random strangers, no matter how good or horrifyingly bad, on the net, or playing the Meijin. Sai had loved all of it.

And Hikaru had denied him out of sheer selfishness.

Stupid Net-Go. The fear of being discovered Hikaru had developed had further lead him towards keeping Sai hidden. And dammit, Ogata was a real pest. Hikaru had felt driven into a corner. And even though he hated what it had resulted in, Hikaru admitted that even now he couldn't come up with a better way to handle that entire situation.

He had been quite powerless. Between _sai_ of Net-Go and Hikaru's career as a Go professional, he did not really have anywhere to go. He couldn't just let Sai play his games, because everyone worth his salt would have noticed his changed playing style. Letting Sai play more Net-Go might have been an option, but even there people had started talking about hacking his IP address and identifying him. Also Sai just hadn't been happy with playing on the computer anymore. And dammit Hikaru wanted Sai happy, wanted them both happy.

He still did not understand why Sai had vanished. If the ghost had noticed anything beforehand, he had not been up for sharing. Hikaru had to admit that he had been truly distracted at that point and probably even if Sai had tried to tell him something he might have missed it simply because he was focused on something else, _entirely selfishly focused on himself_.

But they were supposed to have forever. Forever of Sai and Hikaru and playing Go. Chasing the Hand of God. It hadn't even crossed his mind that Sai might leave at some point.

So in the days after realizing that Sai was truly gone, Hikaru had wished with everything he was that he had known better when he had started out playing Go. That he had known to avoid Net-Go, known to let Sai play, known to give Sai a way to play to his heart's content.

He had wished. And then, between one blink and the next, he had woken up in the past.

And just how ridiculous was that? Some kind of lame-ass story plot line.

When he had blinked awake in the past present, he had been lying in a hospital bed.

And Sai had been back with him. It had been the day he had originally met Sai.

Hikaru's reaction to seeing Sai again had been... well, explosive. And Sai had realized that something was off. Even without really knowing the younger him. Well, it had been pretty obvious, because right after waking up Hikaru had been convinced that Sai's disappearance had been nothing more than a bad dream. So he had rambled at Sai telling him about this weird dream he had.

Well, it had not been hard for Sai to figure out there was something more to this situation than even he _the ghost stuck in a goban_ was aware of.

As Hikaru had no interest in keeping any secrets from Sai either, it had been easy to tell him about the future. Not that he really could keep any secrets from Sai anyways. For one Sai was in his head and regulating your thoughts was not as easy as one would think. Also Sai would immediately recognize his own Go style influencing Hikaru's Go. So lying was out. Hadn't even really been an option in the first place.

If there was anyone who would believe in time travel forwards or backwards because you wished for it hard enough, it would be Sai. Sai had even said it was poetic, with him pretty much traveling forward in time that someone who would want to be with him would travel backwards.

And boy, was Hikaru happy that his unintentional wish had been pretty specific, wanting a chance to re-do his younger self's decisions. He really had no interest in traveling to the past by a few hundred years. No siree.

So now, Hikaru was apparently in the past. He was still mostly convinced that he was dreaming somehow, no matter how real this seemed. So Hikaru was awake lying in bed the third morning after his arrival in the past. He was waiting, waiting to wake up.

But his traitorous mind kept returning to the what-ifs. What if this was real? What if he had another chance? What if he could keep Sai here? Keep him happy?

The true question was how.

Hikaru had suggested to Sai after explaining his time travel - it still made him almost snort with ridiculousness every time he thought this - that Sai could just play in Hikaru's stead. No one knew yet that Hikaru might have a second style to play with.

Sai had refused. Categorically.

Well, he first had Hikaru play a game with Sai - which Hikaru could not finish, because seeing Sai and seeing his Go were apparently two very different things and Hikaru had broken down after a few dozen hands at the goban. But once Sai had ascertained that Hikaru could indeed play - play well and play with a style that spoke of being Sai's student, which Sai loved plain and simple - he had refused to just let Hikaru's Go disappear.

Hikaru had been surprised to be honest, because Sai had been very much obsessed the last time they met. After having been stuck in a goban for centuries without being able to play, it was more than natural to be obsessed.

But now, Sai was adamant that he would not play anyone unless Hikaru played as well.

Which was a nice sentiment and all, but how in the world was Hikaru supposed to do that.

He wanted them both to be playing Go. Both of them happy. And Sai had been so very happy right after the game with the Meijin. And the Meijin had seemed truly happy as well.

Well, there's a thought.

The Meijin had seemed just as fascinated with their game as Sai had been. And he was definitely good enough to recognize if someone was faking a second playing style. If Hikaru could get the Meijin to believe in Sai... That would be perfect. And well, if the Meijin thought him insane, Hikaru was still unknown in the Go world. He could vanish and the Meijin would probably just think he had been trying to play a prank. I mean who still believed in ghosts these days.

Well, there definitely wouldn't be any mentions of time travel that was for sure.

And even if the Meijin thought him a headcase, Hikaru didn't think he would actually have him sent to a hospital, because he would still _see_ Sai's Go. And Hikaru was well aware how much a player of Sai's strength was worth to someone like the Meijin who to this day had kept most of his love of the game.

But if he did believe Hikaru about Sai... Sai would have a true opponent. Someone on his level. And also, the Meijin might be willing to back up their story. Claim to know Sai maybe? An old friend? And Hikaru his student? That would be almost too perfect.

But how to get the Meijin's attention?

They had already missed the meeting with Touya Akira of his original timeline - snort - because they had been busy discussing their current situation and Hikaru had no interest in repeating the exact mistakes that had led to him loosing Sai the first time around.

Hm, but as far as Hikaru recalled Touya had been at his father's salon pretty regularly anyways. So they should still run into him.

Well, Hikaru would have to think of something for their next meeting. Either Sai would be playing him and that would be pain all over again, or Hikaru would and he was much stronger than he had been last time around.

Hikaru now was incredibly strong for a twelve year old kid but probably more on Touya's level. It would be interesting to play him now at his strength.

Huh.

Last time the Meijin had definitely been interested after hearing of a kid stomping his son into the ground. Would it be enough if Hikaru himself played his son now?

Well, if it worked it would be an incredibly easy solution to the entire situation.

So, Hikaru would take Sai to the Meijin's Go salon and hopefully Touya Akira would be there.

Hikaru heard a rustle off to the side and turned his head.

Sai was looking at him, probably having followed most of that thought process. "Is Meijin-san really good, Hikaru?" Sai asked hopefully.

"His name is Touya Koyo. Meijin is his title. The title of the best Go player in all of Japan."

"Oh, I want to play him, Hikaru. Can we, please? Please?" Sai asked excitedly.

Hikaru felt a smile form on his face. Gods, how he had missed Sai.

" I will do my best to make that happen." Hikaru assured. "I could show you the game you played against him?"

"He is really good?" Sai looked pensive.

"Yes, really good." Hikaru confirmed. "I have never seen you as happy as you were after your game with him."

"Then I'd rather not know about his playing style, if he doesn't know about mine. Oh, I really want to play some Go. Can we play, Hikaru? Can we?" Sai gushed eagerly.

Hikaru remembered. "I should really show you some contemporary Go. I already mentioned that Go has evolved since you last played and some rules have been changed."

"Changed?" Now Sai sounded rather dubious.

Well, nothing for it. Hikaru got out of bed and moved towards the goban. His grandfather had relented on Hikaru having the goban after Hikaru had shown him that he truly could play and wasn't lying. His grandfather was now convinced that Hikaru had started to learn Go in order to have something to connect with his grandfather. Hikaru had done nothing to dispel that notion. Especially as it got his grandfather to give Hikaru Shuusaku's goban.

He moved the goban to the middle of the room and set up the go-ke. Sai had already excitedly settled on the other side of the goban before Hikaru had even finished setting up.

Hikaru started with the komi rule and continued on about how Go itself had changed up until now. Sai not so sneakily pushed Hikaru into starting a game to 'see more easily how these changes would affect the flow of the game'.

And Hikaru basked in Sai's presence while they played.

He was beaten soundly and unquestionably. No surprise there.

The one game somehow evolved into three before Hikaru's mother came to wake him up. Her face at actually seeing her son play Go had been quite entertaining. She had been convinced - very rightfully so - that there was no way her son had started to play Go in order to connect with his grandfather. She seemed actually speechless.

After breakfast and getting ready, Hikaru had decided to first play some Net-Go in order to show Sai some more modern age players.

They had entered the first internet cafe Hikaru had spotted after leaving the house.

He had not used _sai_ as a username this time but rather _shuu_ as a recognition of Shuusaku. Sai had liked the idea. This time Hikaru would find a different way to make Sai's existence known to the world. A way beyond Net-Go.

The games they played were also entirely different, as they somehow ended up playing an odd mixture of Hikaru's hands with Sai's input. It had not been intentional on their part, but rather as Hikaru explained the newer style of Go, Sai kept commenting and correcting and somehow it became a thing. So much of Hikaru's own playing style was based on Sai's that there was rarely any true conflict and their styles mostly merged seamlessly, but more than once they ended up playing somewhere entirely different from where either of them would have played on their own.

Sai was near bouncing behind his chair in front of the monitor whenever they finished a game. Excitably asking for another game, another game, another game.

And Hikaru was entirely incapable of denying him.

They only stopped when Hikaru ran out of money and they had to leave the internet cafe. Having no money, they also couldn't go to any salons to continue playing there. So Sai actually suggested them visiting Hikaru's grandparents to thank them again for the goban. Hikaru hadn't even thought of that, but had no objections. For one, it was kind of sad that he hadn't had much to do with his grandparents in the last timeline and also it would be a way to play someone else without paying at all.

Hikaru's grandparents had been surprised but truly happy to see him and his grandfather had immediately dragged him towards his goban to play. Sai had happily trailed along, looking forward to another game of Go.

That was how they spent the rest of their day. Playing Go. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

And another morning, lying awake, afraid to turn his head and see that it had been a dream. That Sai was gone and Hikaru was alone again.

"Hikaru?" Sai asked tentatively from beside his bed.

He let out a slightly trembling breath before turning to the side. "Good morning, Sai."

There was something like pain in Sai's eyes as he watched Hikaru. But Hikaru couldn't help his fear. It would probably take him a while to get used to having Sai back in his life.

"How about we go to the Meijin's Go salon today, Sai?"

Sai immediately perked up, though the tentative look in his eyes didn't entirely vanish. Hikaru hadn't expected it to, Sai was far too kind to ignore another's pain.

"Oh, yes please, Hikaru. Yesterday was wonderful. So much Go. And so many different kinds of Go as well." Sai was babbling happily in his usual manner. And Hikaru felt content. This was what he had wished for.

Hikaru got ready, actually dressing as neatly as his hoodies, jeans and t-shirts would allow, before they went down for breakfast. His mother was surprised to see him up and about this early on a Sunday, but seemed to take it as a good sign of his maturity. Hikaru wasn't entirely sure what to make of that.

"How are you feeling today, Hikaru?" His mother asked worriedly. She had been worried about him since he fainted after meeting Sai, even though the doctors had assured her it was just because of the weather fluctuations taking a toll on his pubescent - and wasn't that just wonderful, puberty, again - body.

"I'm fine, thanks Mom. Just so you know, I think I'll be going to a Go salon in the city today."

"... ok?" His mother clearly didn't know what to do with that information, but didn't object.

"I'll be back for dinner." And with that Hikaru was out the door before she could enforce some kind of ridiculous curfew.

Yesterday, his grandfather had given him some pocket money, all the while brimming with pride after Hikaru had wiped him off the goban, without Hikaru so much as hinting at it. So now he had some money to go visit a Go salon.

They took the train to the city center all the while Sai was rambling about all the fascinating things he was seeing all around him. The cars, the plains, the umbrellas - and Hikaru was grinning at how similar that conversation had gone to the last time - and the television screens.

They arrived at the Go salon without any problems and Hikaru took a bracing breath before entering.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't own anything.

"..." will be normal conversation

'...' between Sai and Hikaru.

* * *

 _Chapter 1 end_

 _They took the train to the city center all the while Sai was rambling about all the fascinating things he was seeing all around him. The cars, the plains, the umbrellas - and Hikaru was grinning at how similar that conversation had gone to the last time - and the television screens._

 _They arrived at the Go salon without any problems and Hikaru took a bracing breath before entering._

* * *

Chapter 2

Hikaru stopped himself in the doorway. He didn't know why but for some reason he was surprised that everything in the salon looked just as it had the last time he had been here. In his own time line.

For some reason he kept expecting something in the world around him to acknowledge _somehow_ that the universe had gone batshit insane and sent him back in time.

No signs of that so far though.

Hikaru wanted to shake his head at the insanity that was his life. Instead he made himself enter the salon and stopped at the counter to pay the fee. To his surprise, the woman that usually manned the counter - Ichi-something - wasn't there. Actually there was no one at the counter at all.

Still, a number of Go tables were occupied so the salon was obviously open.

'Ne, Hikaru? Are we waiting for someone? Let's play some Go.' Sai asked enthusiastically.

'We have to pay first, Sai.' Hikaru replied still looking around for someone to appear.

'Pay for Go?' Sai sounded dubious.

'Well, yes. They take fees and use it to pay for the upkeep of this place and so on.' Hikaru explained patiently.

'Ah, that makes sense.' Sai agreed. Still he continued hopping from foot to foot restlessly as they waited.

Hikaru was kind of disappointed to see the spot Touya Akira usually occupied empty, but he still waited patiently to register. He had promised Sai some real life Go against other opponents and he was going to keep his word to the ghost no matter what. They could always return next weekend and hope the child prodigy would be here then.

Hikaru felt like he was being watched though and by someone with a weighty presence as well. He carefully took a look around and it wasn't until Sai was nudging him slightly to point towards a mostly hidden spot between the various plants that Hikaru identified the starer.

The Meijin was sitting at one of the more out of the way tables in a corner. He was also looking at Hikaru. At least he didn't seem to be looking at him at all suspiciously.

When he saw the Meijin was get up from his seat and move towards them, Hikaru was definitely getting kind of anxious about what was going to happen,.

This was the first time since he had woken up in this time, that something entirely different compared to the other time line was happening.

The Meijin stopped in front of him and asked calmly. "Good morning. Can I help you?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for someone to let me register and pay the fee." Hikaru answered nervously.

There was a slight pause. "Do you play Go regularly?"

Hikaru tried not to gape at this development. "Very regularly." Hikaru hoped this was going where he thought it was.

He was being measured with a weighty stare until the Meijin seemed to come to a decision and said, "Why don't you just leave the registration for now and pay later when Ichikawa-san returns to the counter. She should be back from the storage momentarily."

Hikaru tried to sound believably doubtful as he wasn't supposed to know that the Meijin was the owner of the salon. "Are you sure that is ok?"

"Yes, I am very sure." There was a slightly amused tilt to the Meijin's mouth at that. "And you don't intend to run off without registration, so no harm done. I am waiting for my son right now. Would you be interested in playing a game until he arrives?"

Hikaru nodded carefully and tried to keep his gleeful enthusiasm hidden.

As they moved to the Meijin's previous table, Hikaru wanted to jump up and down. This might just be perfect. Well, it might also end in disaster as Hikaru hadn't actually figured out how to treat the Meijin across the goban yet. He hadn't even considered that they might run into the Meijin right away and even more, that one of Japan's most famous Go title holders would be interested in playing a random kid.

'Hikaru, who is he?' Sai asked seriously, obviously able to feel the Meijins presence very well just as he had last time.

'This is the Meijin.' Hikaru replied.

'Ooooh, the best player in Japan?' That certainly brought back Sai's enthusiasm full force.

'Exactly, that's him. What do you think? How should we handle this?'

There was a pause as they settled at the goban before Sai whispered. 'I really want to play him, Hikaru.'

Hikaru wanted to smile at the expected reaction. 'I know Sai but he is the best player in Japan. Everyone wants to play him. We have to make him notice us right away, so we can play him again.' Hikaru considered their options. 'What do you think about me playing and then about halfway through you take over?'

'Hm, a good player should notice the switch. Good idea, Hikaru!' Sai nodded.

Hikaru realized that the Meijin was looking at him.

"How about you put down five moku?" The Meijin asked.

Hikaru had to stop himself taking an incredulous double take by reminding himself that the Meijin couldn't possibly suspect that five moku was quite the insult to them, both Sai and Hikaru. The Meijin still seemed to able to read some of his incredulousness on Hikaru's face, though Hikaru decided not to argue as he wanted to get started as soon as possible, lest they got interrupted before they ever got to the point he could switch with Sai.

Sai didn't seem all that amused either. 'Hn, we'll show him Hikaru, ne?'

'Yes, we will, Sai.' Hikaru answered as he put down the five stones.

With the laying of the first stone the atmosphere around the goban changed immediately and turned heavy and serious. The Meijin seemed truly surprised by the strong atmosphere shift, enough that Hikaru could see it on his face.

Internally Hikaru had to admit, that he was incredibly giddy. This was the first time he was playing the Meijin himself after reaching the point where he was good enough to at least play decently. The Meijin's aura was incredible and Hikaru almost wanted to close his eyes to concentrate on the atmosphere for a moment, to absorb the presence of the two incredible players sitting at the goban with him.

Just the atmosphere as they laid their first few hands brought Hikaru back to the game in the Room of Profound Darkness. And even though Hikaru knew he was no match at all for the Meijin, just being here - playing with Sai at his side - made Hikaru want to shout in joy.

The game taking form in front of him also left him slightly breathless. The Meijin was amazing, just as overpowering as Sai was when he did not play Shidou-Go with Hikaru. And Hikaru loved it. Especially since the Meijin had not simply started out playing Shidou-Go against him, maybe because he had noticed Hikaru's reaction at the suggested five moku handicap.

Slowly various forms were starting to take form on the goban and a fight started in the left upper corner. Hikaru could feel the pressure the Meijin was exerting on the goban and he was sure that if Hikaru wasn't so very used to playing Sai, he would have long since crumbled under the pressure.

Hikaru considered the game and came to the conclusion that the Meijin might already be able to see a pattern to his playing. Maybe a few more hands before Hikaru switched with Sai and the Meijin might at least notice something off. Hikaru tried to lay good foundations for Sai and the five moku advantage was definitely helping with that as much as he wouldn't like to admit it.

Well into the midgame but also long before the endgame - so the Meijin wouldn't reason that his playing style varied wildly depending on the game phase - Hikaru laid another hand and then addressed Sai. 'Sai, you want to take over? I think this should be enough to give the Meijin an idea that there might be something off about the playing styles.'

Sai didn't answer verbally but after the Meijin had put down another stone pointed to the position for the next stone with his fan.

With their switch the atmosphere suddenly changed again and got even heavier.

Hikaru saw the Meijin raise his head at the change immediately and Hikaru took a moment to admire the Meijin's awareness which apparently even extended to the aura of a ghost. Hikaru raised his head as well and looked the Meijin straight in the eye. He willed the Meijin to realize that something was fishy about this situation, willed it with everything he was and had come back for.

The Meijin frowned slightly, but refocused on the game after a moment of pause.

The game continued and Hikaru was entranced by the forms taking shape in front of him. It was obvious that both players could read incredibly deep into the game and he wished that Sai had been able to play from the start. Hopefully they would be able to do that soon. The Meijin seemed to be slightly thrown by the change in atmosphere and playing style though there was only a slight frown visible on his face from time to time in between hands. Sai wasn't saying a word either, just pointing to where he wanted the next stone to be placed.

It was already obvious that Sai and Hikaru would win this game. Not really because Sai was that much better than the Meijin but simply because the five moku might already have been too much of an advantage if Hikaru had played the entire game. Now with Sai playing, it was ridiculous. And amazingly, the Meijin actually seemed to sense this as well after they had just entered the end game.

"I resign." The Meijin said gravely, his entire weighty focus on Hikaru.

"Thank you for the game." Hikaru bowed in reply.

They cleaned up the goban. It wasn't a game to be discussed, because it was too messy. The five moku handicap, Hikaru's play at the beginning into the middle, then Sai's style from there... There was nothing to be gained from a discussion.

Luckily no one had approached them to watch the game. Though Hikaru supposed there probably wasn't all that much luck involved, but rather that the customers left the Meijin alone in his own salon out of respect.

The Meijin didn't take his focus off Hikaru for even a moment.

Hikaru waited for the Meijin to say something. He couldn't just blurt out that he was being haunted by an ancient Go ghost. Hikaru had to wait for the Meijin to come to his own conclusions and see where to go from there.

"My name is Touya Koyo. What do I call you?"

This reaction was disappointing and encouraging at the same time. Disappointing because the Meijin hadn't actually asked about their playing styles. Encouraging because it showed that the Meijin was definitely interested in them.

"Shindou Hikaru." Hikaru briefly considered his options and then decided to keep Sai's name to himself right now. At least until he had a better idea of how the Meijin was going to react.

Then someone else unexpectedly approached their corner and all three of them, Hikaru, Sai and the Meijin, looked up at the newcomer. Hikaru had to keep himself from choking at seeing a younger Akira standing there. Aw, he was adorable. Hikaru cackled gleefully on the inside at considering what the older Akira would have said about their current situation.

"Father?" Akira asked.

"Akira." The Meijin briefly checked the time. He paused for a moment and then turned to Hikaru again. "Will you be returning to this salon?"

And Hikaru almost wanted to pump his fist in the air. The Meijin was definitely interested in them! First step complete.

"Next weekend. The salon is too far from my school." Hikaru tried to reply as calmly and as politely as he could.

The Meijin gave a slow nod and after a brief and weighty silence turned towards his son.

Akira was patiently waiting for his father, though clearly curious about Hikaru, especially with the Meijin asking whether Hikaru would return to the salon. Still, when his father walked past him towards the door, Akira only hesitated briefly before turning around as well.

Hikaru got up from the table after the Meijin and Akira had left. Now, that the game was over Hikaru felt his incredulousness return. He truly had not expected today to turn out like this. Far better than he could possibly have planned.

'What do you think, Sai?' He asked.

Sai was still looking in the direction the Meijin had left. 'He is really good, Hikaru. I truly enjoyed playing him.' He stated solemnly.

Hikaru always got a weird feeling when Sai was entirely serious. Then the next moment as though a switch had been flipped, Sai returned to his usual child like demeanor.

'Oh, I want to play him again. Can we Hikaru? Can we, please?' Sai had grabbed a hold of his arm and was tugging at it insistently.

Hikaru smiled helplessly at his companion, the companion he had traveled in time for, who he wanted to see happy more than anything else in the world. 'That's the plan, Sai. That's the plan.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't own.

"..." will be normal conversation

'...' between Sai and Hikaru.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hikaru smiled to himself on their way to school as he listened to Sai prattle on about last night's game against a decently strong Net-Go player called _mocchi_. The week was passing by surprisingly quickly despite being almost bored to tears in school. Hikaru had never been a good student, but being sent back and having to repeat classes from years ago… It was close to painful.

After some consideration Hikaru had decided not to hide his sudden 'genius' as no one would ever even consider time travel to be the reason for his sudden increase in academic prowess. Even if anyone tried to come up with a reason they would probably figure something along the lines of him having realized how important school was and finally applying himself or something similar. His teachers had immediately noticed his sudden knowledge as well. There had even been some not so veiled accusations of cheating, though he had easily proven himself to the teachers when called on.

Hikaru didn't really care, especially as being good at school definitely made his life easier. The school had even called his mother and afterwards his mother had been very supportive of anything he wanted to do. Even playing Net-Go at his father's computer in the evening when Hikaru claimed it helped him clear his head.

Being good at school was definitely paying off.

Hikaru and Sai spent a lot of their time playing Net-Go as _shuu_ and they kept discussing any hands they did not agree on immediately. It was fun and an entirely different way to play Go for both of them. Hikaru enjoyed discussing his ideas with Sai who enjoyed playing around Hikaru's hands as well. It made for a very odd style which had seemingly been noticed by some of the Net-Go players. The number of people watching their games were steadily increasing but there was not yet the same hype as there had been around _sai_.

Life was good.

Hikaru still played soccer twice a week as Sai had demanded he stick with his original hobby. Hikaru suspected it was also because Sai was fascinated by the sport that was so very different from anything he had seen before. But to be honest, Hikaru had missed playing soccer in the future, missed the physical exertion. And it made for an amazing day when he got home physically exhausted and then set about exhausting himself mentally by playing Sai. Those were the days they usually played against each other or studied kifu of various games that had taken place in the last century.

Sai was amazed by all the information that was so very easily accessible. Though to Sai the fact that he could play someone who lived across the ocean by using the 'magic box with many players' was the most amazing thing of all. Hikaru suspected that to Sai's mind the computer and the internet had been invented solely for the purpose of playing Go.

Well, Hikaru really wasn't one to talk. Even though he knew differently, he only rarely used it to look up stuff for school, and spent most of his time at the computer for looking up kifus or playing Net-Go.

Sai had been growing increasingly excited the closer they got to the weekend. Hikaru had promised him that they would visit the salon again tomorrow. He had only realized after the Meijin had already left that he had never actually set a time or even specified a day for a meeting. Hikaru just hoped that the Meijin thought them interesting enough to really show up. Without Ogata in tow.

Though they had had some time to think over how to explain the situation to the Meijin, they had still not really come to a definite conclusion. It was hard to predict how the Meijin would react to any scenario they cooked up, be it actually revealing Sai's presence or just claiming Hikaru had two hands of Go. Hikaru had again tried to suggest that he could just let Sai play, but Sai had immediately and categorically refused. Well, Hikaru was certain that the Meijin had already seen too much of both their playing styles to just forget about it now anyways.

They would just have to try to assess the Meijin's reactions when they saw him again. It also depended on them being alone with the Meijin and on whatever explanation the man might have come up with on his own.

They would have to wait and see.

* * *

They made their way to the salon on Saturday the same way they had last time. Though Hikaru had been mulling over various scenarios of what was going to happen today, he still felt like he was vibrating out of his skin due to his nerves.

This time when they stepped into the salon they were greeted by Ichikawa. Hikaru had to rummage through his pockets for a moment in order to find his wallet and pay the fee and Ichikawa immediately presented the sign-in sheet to him. He signed in without putting down an actual level as anything he put down would not go over well. Putting down Sai's level would just earn him ridicule and putting down his own would earn him scorn. Best to just leave the field empty.

When he had finished and handed the clip board back to Ichikawa, she inquired cheerfully. "Are you here for anything specific?"

After a moment of consideration Hikaru just asked boldly "Is the Meijin here today?"

Ichikawa's eyes actually widened a bit at his brashness. She took a moment to collect herself, before responding quite abruptly. "No, he is not."

"Hm, do you know when he will return to the salon?" Hikaru inquired politely.

Her expression was certainly not getting any more welcoming though Hikaru wasn't even certain what he had done to earn her scorn. "No and I am sorry to say that this salon does not tolerate stalking of any of the more prominent guests. I will have to ask you to leave."

Hikaru stared at her. He was speechless. Next to him Sai stilled entirely as well, clearly at a loss. It took him a few moments but when her expression didn't change Hikaru blurted. "You can't be serious!"

The woman's expression cooled even further and she responded. "I am very serious. Please leave this establishment."

Hikaru stared at her for a few more moments before he started to laugh helplessly. The Meijin himself had pretty much asked them to return and they had been waiting for today, had been anxiously considering options of how to treat the Meijin, of how to explain their situation. And now they were being thrown out for stalking.

Ichikawa's expression was turning stormy and Hikaru just waved a hand at her as he turned around to leave, still laughing.

When they reached the outside, Hikaru still felt some mirth at the entire situation. He was sorry that Sai was going to miss this chance to play the Meijin today but they would find a different way to contact the Meijin. If nothing else came to mind they might just have to loiter around the Go association building until they ran into the man there. Or maybe Akira who would be aware of Hikaru being at least slightly interesting to his father after witnessing the end of their last game.

Hikaru still felt slightly stunned at the turn of events but for some reason he also quite enjoyed it. There was a certain level of enthusiasm involved as well at having something entirely unexpected happen to him. Something completely different from the future time line.

He also wasn't really worried, the Go world would make room for Sai anyways - would be begging Sai to join when they saw him play. Hikaru would just have to figure out a different way to get in contact with the Meijin.

Next to him Sai had been ranting about the woman's discourteous behavior ever since they left the salon, how rude it was of her to not even inquire whether they might have any business with the Meijin before showing them the door.

As Hikaru got himself under control again from laughing uncontrollably at their situation, he felt a wave of fondness at the ghosts petulant mutterings about rudeness and discourtesy. Sai clearly realized that Hikaru's focus was now on him as he turned towards him and addressed Hikaru directly.

'Ne, Hikaru. Can she really do that? How very discourteous of her to not even ask us whether we might have a reason to inquire about the Meijin's presence. She was very impolite, Hikaru.' Sai told him sternly.

Hikaru just nodded along fondly making some affirmative noises as they walked with no real goal in mind. As they passed a park Hikaru only heard the ghost suddenly squeal into his ear before he was gone from his side. Looking around for his companion he found him fluttering around a few stone Go tables set up on one side of the path into the park.

As he neared, Sai was babbling excitedly. 'Oh, Hikaru. Look at these gobans. Are they always here? They are made from stone. They don't look like they could be moved every night. Can anyone play here? Can we play on them? Ne, Hikaru let's play a game. Please, Hikaru.'

Hikaru didn't even respond as he easily settled at one of the stone gobans. He reached for the provided Go stones and set down four on the board before asking. 'How about some one-color Go, Sai?'

Sai looked intensely curious as he settled on the other side of the goban. Hikaru could practically feel Sai losing his playful demeanor. With no further words and a snap of his fan, Sai indicated his first move.

* * *

When the light started to fade in the park, they had returned home. Their game had been incredible, maybe due to the informal setting, maybe due to them having mentally prepared themselves for a challenging game against the Meijin. Hikaru had loved it and Sai's enjoyment had been clear as well. They had not managed to actually finish the game and would definitely be continuing it as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

When they arrived home, his mother was waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Hikaru, welcome home. Let me just heat up some dinner for you." As she bustled through the kitchen, she continued talking. "Someone left a message for you. I wrote it down by the phone."

Hikaru didn't much care and just remained with his mother in the kitchen for now. His mother was happily chatting at him about the neighbors' having a new daughter. Hikaru nodded along not caring a wit but it was nice to spend some time with his mother for once.

It had been clear to Hikaru that she had been getting worried by all the changes she was observing in her son in the past days. Though Hikaru was confident that he would be able to claim it as part of puberty if he just gave his mother some more time to get used to him before implementing the more drastic changes. Like dropping out of school or becoming a professional Go player.

Finishing his dinner and talking to his mother Hikaru completely forgot about the message his mother had mentioned.

* * *

The next morning Hikaru suggested that they visit the Go association building, hoping to run into the Meijin there.

Passing the phone on their way to the kitchen, Hikaru went to check the message his mother had mentioned yesterday. He stared stupefied at the notepad for a while. It clearly said Touya Koyo on the notepad by the phone. There was also a time next to the name of the Meijin's salon.

The Meijin had called his home yesterday. He hysterically wondered how the Meijin got his number before Hikaru remembered having written it on the sign in sheet at the salon. Wow.

So, the Meijin must have shown up at the salon yesterday, asked Ichikawa whether Hikaru had been there already, been informed about what had occurred and then proceeded to call Hikaru when the story of him being thrown out of his salon made him think that Hikaru might not be returning any time soon on his own. Rightfully so.

Hikaru was still staring at the notepad.

'Hikaru? Is something the matter?' Sai inquired carefully, clearly far too polite to just read a message meant for someone else.

'The Meijin called yesterday. It's the message my mother mentioned yesterday. He must have been told about what happened at the salon and decided to give us a call. He asked us to meet him at the salon today at three in the afternoon.' Hikaru stated dazedly.

Silence. After a moment he turned to Sai, surprised at the lack of enthusiasm and was met with complete puzzlement.

'Sai?' Hikaru asked carefully.

Sai focused on him, though it still took him a moment to reply. 'The Meijin called? Called what? And how did your mother hear? Hikaru that doesn't make any sense.' There was a helplessly puzzled look on Sai's face.

Hikaru took a moment to digest that. Then he snorted, followed by a bark of laughter. This was so ridiculous. Hikaru had forgotten that this Sai had not yet spend two years in the modern world with him and was not quite used to modern appliances and phrasing. Though at Sai's increasingly frustrated expression, Hikaru calmed himself.

'He called on the phone.' He amusedly started an explanation on telephones as they walked to the kitchen where his mother was waiting with breakfast.

The Meijin was definitely interested in them and they were going to play the man today. Ignoring his anxiety, Hikaru grinned fiercely.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I have no idea how that happened. I had not planned this detour at all until I had already written it... So, the meeting with the Meijin will be in the next chapter, sorry for the delay :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't own.

"..." will be normal conversation

'...' between Sai and Hikaru.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was just past one in the afternoon when they entered the Meijin's salon. They were early but both of them had been so very excited at the thought of what would be waiting for them, not able to focus on anything else. At some point they had just decided to make their way here, while discussing various scenarios for today.

At least it was reassuring that the Meijin appeared to be interested in them. Still, there was no way to know what kind of theory the man had come up with to explain the discrepancies of their last game. Hikaru just really hoped that the Meijin hadn't already decided on something like split-personality for Hikaru or anything along those lines.

Hikaru was also afraid of finding that the Meijin had brought additional people along for this meeting. The only thing he could do in that situation that wouldn't screw everything up indefinitely would be to play as himself. That way the other people who saw him play would assign his hand and his strength to him personally.

But that would set him back significantly. He had come back in time to find _Sai_ someone worthy to play. Someone who would know of Sai's existence beyond the internet. Someone who would acknowledge Sai and his Go.

Hikaru just really hoped the Meijin would be open to a more unconventional explanation. He really had no idea how to go about reaching his goal otherwise.

Well, they would just have to wait and see.

Passing through the front door of the salon - again - Hikaru looked up, only to be met by the wide-eyed stare of Ichikawa behind the counter. The woman stared for a few seconds before a flush worked its way up her neck.

"Welcome." The woman said. Before hurriedly adding, "Back. Welcome back." Ichikawa was clearly flustered at recognizing them, nearly stumbling over her words.

Hikaru easily nodded at her in greeting. He felt sorry for her. She had clearly just been handling the situation as she had been instructed and had probably done multiple times before due to regularly manning the front desk at the _Meijin's_ Go salon. Hikaru could imagine that having some crazed fans appear here might not actually be a thing of rarity. Go enthusiast were nuts. Just thinking of Ogata made Hikaru want to shudder.

At his side, Sai was staring at Ichikawa with clear reproach on his face. The ghost obviously hadn't forgiven her for throwing them out without inquiring about their intent. It was quite amusing to Hikaru. Especially, since he himself had little interest in formal manners. Well, the years spent with Sai had definitely helped his manners significantly, that was for sure. He had been an insolent brat before he had met Sai the first time.

Ichikawa was already holding out the sign-in sheet to him nervously.

Hikaru could only imagine just how the conversation between her and the Meijin might have gone. The horror at realizing she had sent someone away who had been invited to return by the Meijin himself.

Well, Hikaru wouldn't be holding it over her head. Not to even mention that he really had other things on his mind right now. Like how today would turn out. He reached for the sheet and quickly filled in the required information.

As soon as he handed Ichikawa the filled in sheet, she hurried out from behind the counter. "I will lead you to Touya-Meijin. Please follow me."

Hikaru and Sai followed the woman, passing numerous Go tables and up onto a platform off to the left. There were only three tables on the platform and all of them were separated by cloudy glass walls.

The Meijin, who was waiting for them at one of the tables, got up at their approach.

"Thank you, Ichikawa-san." He calmly dismissed the woman who near scurried off the platform and back to the entrance of the salon with a nervous smile.

The Meijin turned towards them again and gave a slight nod in greeting while stating, "Welcome back. I apologize for the previous inconvenience. I am glad we could arrange this meeting."

He indicated for Hikaru to take a seat opposite him.

While sitting down, Hikaru easily waved a hand in answer, "No problem. I am glad we could still meet."

The Meijin nodded, his gaze never leaving Hikaru - Hikaru actually felt quite intimidated by the man's intent stare.

Hikaru took a quick glance around and immediately registered the stop-watch next to the table set to two hours. So, they would be playing competition style but with a shortened time-frame. This might be for the best. It would give them time for a second game.

"This area is designed to allow for private games without an audience. We will not be interrupted here." The Meijin offered.

Then there was silence between them for a while. Neither of them said anything. And the Meijin seemed quite content to just wait.

And even though his nerves were almost driving Hikaru to say something, anything really, he simply didn't know how to start. He had yet to get a read on the Meijin's take on their last game, so he was floundering.

Sai, where he was standing right behind Hikaru, never wavered in his intent focus on the man opposite them.

After what felt like hours to Hikaru, but was probably just minutes, the Meijin finally started, "Would another game be agreeable to you?"

Well, okay. That was nice and neutral.

And also gave Hikaru absolutely no indication of the Meijin's take on the situation. Well, damn. What to do?

'Sai, what should I do?' He asked anxiously.

The ghost was silent for a few moments, before he responded. 'Ask how many stones he wants you to have as advantage, Hikaru.'

That was actually a neat way to at least glean something of the Meijin's thoughts. If the man said five moku - the same number as last time - it would indicate the man wanted to have what he had seen the last time confirmed and they could do the exact same thing again with switching players in the middle of the game. If he said no stones, the Meijin clearly wanted to play the against the strong player of the endgame and Sai would play. If he said any number in between, Hikaru would play.

Hikaru focused on the man again and asked. "How many stones?"

The Meijin seemed to have considered this before as he immediately responded with "Two moku."

Hikaru nodded and felt a mixture of excitement and dread flit through his stomach. It was his turn. He would be playing the Meijin.

He took a deep breath and reached for the other go-ke.

Despite his anxiety, Hikaru felt a fierce grin form on his face in anticipation.

* * *

"I resign." Hikaru bowed his head.

He had known from the beginning that he would lose against the Meijin, especially in a timed match and whilst still worrying about the outcome of today. But to his surprise Hikaru only felt slight disappointment, similar to the feeling he got whenever he lost yet another game against Sai. It simply wasn't a question of _if_ he would lose, but rather _how badly_.

Instead Hikaru felt exhilarated.

'That was a really good game, Hikaru.' Sai stated softly from where he had settled at Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru just managed to suppress the smile at the praise from his companion. 'Thank you, Sai.'

The Meijin was strong. Really strong. Despite having known this and having studied some of the man's games at some point, it still hadn't really registered until this moment, just how close the man was to Sai's strength.

Hikaru was elated at the thought that Sai might truly have found his match here.

By unvoiced agreement they cleared the board, collected the stones, but did not set their go-ke on top of the board to signify the end of their playing. Instead Hikaru focused bright-eyed on the man opposite him, waiting for his verdict.

The Meijin was watching him intently. There was another pause, before the man stated almost forcefully, "No stones."

And with that Hikaru could feel Sai's presence hone in on the Meijin. The Meijin was still watching Hikaru, though with the clear shift in presence, the Meijin's focus almost seemed to be diverted slightly off to the side. Right where Sai was settled behind Hikaru's shoulder. Touya-Meijin definitely had an amazing awareness of his surroundings.

With the Meijin distracted, Hikaru chanced a quick glance up at his companion and felt a shudder at the look of focused challenge and intent on Sai's face. He wished he could let Sai take his rightful place at the goban across from the Meijin and regretted the impossibility of that thought. Not only did Hikaru need to set the stones, but at this point, it would send a ridiculous signal to the Meijin if Hikaru were to vacate his seat.

Instead he forced himself to focus on the aura the two Go players were exuding as they faced each other across the board.

Hikaru was sure of one thing, this game would be amazing.

As Sai pointed his fan to the first position, Hikaru lost himself in the creation of the starry sky spreading out before him with each additional stone.

* * *

Koyo watched the boy sitting on the other side of the Go board.

Just a few minutes ago Ichikawa had come to nervously remind him that it was almost time to close the salon. It was only then that he had realized it was already dark out. They had been playing for several hours at this point and the game was nowhere near done. Despite his initial intent of finishing up both games quickly and then have time for a discussion afterwards, as soon as the presence - this devastatingly oppressive aura - had once again settled on the other side of the goban, doing anything but putting his all into this game became an impossibility.

Neither of them had been willing to rush this game. And the Meijin was ever so glad that they hadn't.

It had been a long time since he had the chance to play a game like this. There was no one in the Go world who was able to simply meet him on the board as an equal.

The informal setting just made it better, because it reminded him of the time where not every match he played was against his son, his students or in competitions. Always about him being the best player in Japan. Never just about the game. Never just about Go.

But, he reminded himself, despite this the boy didn't make any sense.

The child seemed to have two entirely separate hands of Go, both of them incredibly strong - just how had this boy escaped the notice of the Go world for this long? - but their strengths differed wildly. The playing styles themselves were similar, almost like those of a teacher and his student.

And the change in atmosphere. Both times when the child had changed from the first to the second hand, the shift in presence had been glaring. As though Koyo were facing an entirely different opponent. Taking the playing styles themselves into account it felt as though the student and the master had switched places.

It made no sense and Koyo was not happy to have no explanation for this. At all.

Two hands of Go. Two completely separate presences across the board. All the while the kid's attitude and behavior remained entirely the same.

Then there were the slightly odd mannerisms of the child. There it was again, the boy sent a quick glance up above his own shoulder, as though someone had spoken to him from behind. There was no one there. There hadn't been for any of the glances the child had sent up to the exact same spot.

Koyo had been trying to figure this out ever since their first game, days ago. If it hadn't been for the change in presence - which still made no sense no matter how he looked at it - he would have thought the entire thing to be a prank. Someone maybe whispering instructions to the child via an earpiece or something like that. Though why anyone would want to set up an elaborate prank like that, he had no idea. But his awareness was not so easily fooled.

So, Koyo truly didn't know what to make of this child.

The first hand, the weaker one, already made the child a prodigy at Go for his age. Even if the boy had started learning Go really young his strength was still incredible, probably on par with his own son's.

At the very least with the first hand, this child might just be the perfect Go companion for Akira. How Koyo wished for his son to never experience how incredibly desolate it was to be the best, to reach the top without anyone to truly challenge you. Even if nothing else came of this, it would be infinitely worth it if Akira could gain a true rival in this boy.

In addition, the second hand made no sense whatsoever. It was simply too strong.

The boy was about the same age as his own son. But his second hand spoke of years of practice beyond the time spent learning Go itself. It was the kind of knowledge and ability acquired by playing Go for years, decades even, by challenging innumerable different players, by winning and losing countless games.

It was not something that could be learned. It had to be experienced.

So, it couldn't be the child's own hand, but rather his teacher's. How the child could play his teacher's hand, he had no idea. But with everything he was, Koyo wanted to meet them.

It was what he had been looking for, longing for, desperately hoping for. Someone of his own strength. Someone who he could play all out without any way to anticipate how the game would turn out until it was already over. Someone like Koyo himself. Someone uncompromisingly and relentlessly pursuing the Hand of God, a true rival and companion.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I got distracted by one of my other stories and wasn't able to focus on this one :) Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Don't own.

"..." will be normal conversation

'...' between Sai and Hikaru

* * *

Chapter 5

Hikaru was lying in bed, wide awake, contemplating today's events.

The game between Sai and the Meijin had been _breathtaking_. Hikaru had no better word to describe it. The ease with which the two players had created the intricately woven tapestry of black and white, light and dark, offense and defense, back and forth had made his heart stutter in his chest. He wanted to see more of it. _Desperately_.

Hikaru didn't think he had ever disliked someone as strongly as he did Ichikawa in the moment when she had interrupted them to remind them of the time. To interrupt something so magnificent…

Though he had definitely not been alone in this, seeing as both Sai and the Meijin had appeared incapable of taking their eyes off the goban despite actually having stopped by mutual agreement.

Finally, they had put away their stones in silent agreement - this just wasn't the sort of game that should be rushed but rather would be continued at a later point in time. Afterwards, Hikaru had tried - and probably failed - to surreptitiously watch as the Meijin deliberated over their games, all the while staring unnervingly at Hikaru.

The man had obviously been at least slightly frustrated at his inability to come up with a suitable explanation for all the clues he had been presented with.

Hikaru couldn't blame him. There was no way to just deduce there to be a century-old Go ghost haunting a random kid as an explanation. Not to even mention the time travel. Which Hikaru didn't intend to mention at any point. Ever. At least he had _some_ sort of proof for Sai's existence. Time travel was a different can of worms entirely.

Though to his absolute disappointment - and irritation - when the Meijin had finally deigned to comment, instead of finally giving Hikaru an indication of what the man was making of this situation, the Meijin had proposed to continue their game next weekend.

How incredibly uninformative. Hikaru had wanted to huff in frustration, but he had of course agreed to meeting again next week. He could even understand the man's reasoning.

The Meijin most likely wanted some more time to think about the situation, especially as they probably wouldn't be able to finish any discussion they started now because it was already pretty late. Something that Hikaru and Sai could agree with as well. Convincing someone from this day and age of a ghost's presence might actually take some time and it would be incredibly inconvenient if they were interrupted because Hikaru had to leave in order to catch the last train or something along those lines.

Hikaru was also just as sure, that the Meijin most likely really wanted to finish the incredible game he had started with Sai before he started a discussion that might drive them off depending on how it went.

So, Hikaru understood. That didn't make the situation any less frustrating though. Especially, as they would have to wait almost an entire week. Hikaru didn't even want to imagine what the situation must be like for the Meijin. After all, Sai and Hikaru at least _had_ all the answers, while the Meijin was left with guesswork.

Amusingly, Sai had actually looked to be more annoyed than Hikaru for once. Glowering at anything and everything as they had left the salon after agreeing on a time for their meeting next Saturday. Which would be quite early on Saturday, as neither of them had any interest in being interrupted again before they had the time to finish their game and finally have a discussion.

Though the ghost had calmed down during their trip back home. Now, Sai was sitting under the window in Hikaru's room, head tilted to the side, absently staring at the stars that could be seen over the trees in front of his window.

Hikaru turned his head to watch the ghost, knowing how rare it was for Sai to be so calm, contemplative, almost serene, unless he was playing Go.

Sai clearly noticed that Hikaru's attention, as he stated without ever looking away from the window, "Touya Koyo is an amazing Go player. I truly enjoyed meeting him as an equal on the board." Sai let silence settle over them for a while before he continued. "It has been a long time since I felt this happy, this content. Thank you, Hikaru."

Startled, Hikaru felt a smile spread over his own face and his heart expand almost painfully in his chest. This was exactly what he had wanted, what he had hoped for, why he had _desperately_ wished for another chance.

To make Sai happy.

Joining his companion in gazing at the sky, Hikaru didn't even realize when he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The week passed at an absurd speed.

Hikaru barely even remembered whatever they had been doing in his classes at school. He was entirely preoccupied by thoughts of the upcoming meeting with the Meijin. His head was constantly circling around various scenarios of what might happen, what kind of explanations the Meijin might have come up with on his own, whether he would be at all open to anything even remotely supernatural as an explanation.

Additionally, Hikaru was incapable of getting the incredible game that had taken place in front of him out of his head. Going through it again and again, move by move, coming up with various scenarios how the game might have gone, if either of the players had put their stone here instead of there at various points in the game.

And although Hikaru was sure, that Sai was doing the exact same thing, by silent agreement, they didn't actually discuss either of the two games played that day. Somehow it seemed to them as though even the game between Hikaru and the Meijin should be discussed in the other man's presence.

Hikaru was close to start biting his nails at this point, despite never having felt the urge before, desperately wishing for the week to pass just a little bit _faster_.

* * *

So, here they were again. Sitting in silence across from the Meijin, a Go board between them.

Damnit all to hell, Hikaru did not have the patience for these frequent silent stare downs. He might have traveled back in time but he was still only 14, give him a break!

After arriving at the salon and joining the Meijin at his table, they had wordlessly set up the game from last week again and seamlessly continued where they left off.

Hikaru's heart was still racing from watching the game. It had been _exhilarating_. And he wished that it had just gone on and on and on. Hikaru would be perfectly happy doing nothing else with his life but watch these two men play game after game. The only thing that could possibly make it better would be if Sai could _actually_ play himself, get the Meijin's full acknowledgement as his equal.

Which brought Hikaru back to their current dilemma of wanting to clear up the situation but being unable to do so without the Meijin giving him at least something, some indication of what he was thinking, some reason to believe that he would be willing to take the ludicrous explanation Hikaru would be offering into consideration.

So, Hikaru waited. With Sai anxiously twitching at his side.

It took a while longer, before the Meijin finally focused on him entirely - and dear god, Hikaru could almost feel the weight of his regard. After a pause the man asked firmly, "How long have you been playing Go?"

Hikaru answered truthfully. "I learned of Go about two years ago."

The Meijin seemed to have expected something like this, as the man nodded. "You are good. Especially, for a child your age. You are probably on par with my son, who is your age. Would you be interested in playing him sometime?"

Hikaru was getting the feeling the Meijin was trying to feel him out, find out more about Hikaru during the conversation to gain a clearer image of possible explanations.

But his offer was also very tempting. And Hikaru was sure that there was something like interest there, maybe even interest just for Hikaru himself. That was certainly new. Hikaru was aware that his level of skill at Go was unusual for his age, but it also wasn't something that had never been seen before.

The Meijin's offer was actually pretty amazing. Playing against Touya again. They might be able to become real rivals this time, without one waiting for the other or one desperately trying to catch up.

Hikaru nodded enthusiastically to the Meijin's question, just for a second forgetting their actual reason for being here. Namely finding someone else to know of Sai's existence.

He felt a rush of guilt immediately afterwards and forced himself to intently focus on the man when he spoke again to make up for his lapse in control.

* * *

From where he was settled behind Hikaru's shoulder, Sai felt sadness flit through his mind.

While it was certainly flattering to have someone so very focused on Sai - utterly convinced that Sai deserved to be the center of someone's world - it was also quite disheartening to see Hikaru, a child, focus any and all of his attention on someone other than himself. To the point of feeling actually guilty whenever he _didn't_ exclusively think about Sai's needs.

Sai was unsurprised to feel determination settle in his own mind at that thought.

If Hikaru was so determined to find a companion for Sai and cared little about his own needs, Sai would just do the same in reverse. He would make sure Hikaru himself was just as happy and found a companion as well. Fair is fair, so he would put Hikaru's happiness before his own desires.

Sai actually smiled slightly at that. A time-traveler and a ghost, connected by their love for Go, both focused on the other's needs first.

Oh, what a pair they made.

* * *

After a few moments of pause – in which Hikaru felt himself grow increasingly worried at what was going to come next - the Meijin stated. "You have two hands of Go."

Hikaru gave a careful nod, though he couldn't help but think sardonically, ' _Well, duh. That was the entire point of this exercise. Glad you figured that one out._ '

Hikaru could almost feel Sai's reproachful look at his less than polite - though unvoiced - response.

Though both of them returned their focus to the Meijin when the man continued. "The first hand is your own."

Hikaru froze at the implications of that statement - as in the _second_ hand _not_ actually belonging to Hikaru at all.

But before he could respond in any way the Meijin simply cut right across all their carefully created plans for various scenarios and possibilities, stating firmly. "The second hand is your teacher's hand. You can play with two hands, one of which is not your own and exceeds your own experience by leagues. Despite witnessing this today, it is an impossibility."

Hikaru stared at the man, completely blindsided. While he was well aware of all these facts and had also hoped the Meijin would pick up on some of it - the man _had_ been aware of Sai's presence whenever they switched places after all - Hikaru definitely hadn't expected the man to figure out _all_ of it. Or for it to ever be stated quite so candidly out loud.

Completely blind-sided by this turn of events - not at all helped by the slight nudging from Sai along their mental connection - Hikaru felt his brain-to-mouth filter giving a cheerful wave goodbye as he blurted abruptly, "There is a century-old, Go-loving ghost who has been following me around for the past two years."

Silence.

"His name is Sai." Hikaru heard himself finish over his own internal hysteria.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh god, I'm so sorry for taking so incredibly long to update. Between real life and another story of mine I simply haven't found the time to continue this at all!

Thanks for your awesome reviews! They are the reason why I returned to continue this and I will do my very best to at least semi-regularly update from now on.

I hope you like this update though :) It should be becoming clear now what sort of dynamic I'm going for in this fic and I will start introducing more characters soon (well, as soon as the three of them have sorted themselves out). Let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

"..." normal conversation  
'...' between Sai and Hikaru

* * *

Chapter 6

The silence was killing him.

Neither of them had moved ever since Hikaru's declaration.

And the Meijin's unrelenting stare sure as hell wasn't helping him in any way.

Hikaru desperately wanted to say something. But he simply didn't know what he _could_ say.

He never intended to just blurt it all out like that. Goddammit, he had come back in time for this! Why would he screw everything up now, simply because he seemingly couldn't keep his mouth shut. He lowered his eyes as he felt actual tears out of frustration and desperation gathering.

Hikaru would never forgive himself, if he cost Sai his best chance at having an actual opponent to play.

Then a hand landed on his shoulder and Hikaru automatically looked up at his ghostly companion.

Sai was smiling down at him reassuringly.

'Hikaru. Sometimes, simple honesty is the best way to approach a problem.' His companion said calmly. 'We will see what comes of it.'

Hikaru breathed in, smiled tremulously and turned back towards the Meijin. Who was still watching him with that penetrating stare, following his every movement.

There was a long pause.

Then. "Show me." The Meijin demanded.

And Hikaru almost wanted to laugh. At least itwasn't a complete denial from the man. But that didn't really change much, because how in the world was he supposed to prove this?! If he had a way to prove Sai's existence, he wouldn't be in this position in the first place!

"How?!" He asked somewhat hysterically.

The Meijin was silent again, still watching. How utterly unhelpful.

The silence was gaining that oppressive edge again. And Hikaru's patience snapped. He was so not doing the silent stare down thing again.

"Look, sir. I _can't_ show you. I would if I could. Seriously, if I had _any_ way to show you, I _would_. But this is not some ghost story where Sai can move objects or possess people or make the lights flicker. He is just _here_. To play Go. The only proof of his existence we can give you, is Sai's Go. And _that_ should be _enough_." Hikaru finished forcefully.

Unexpectedly, at his rant something in the man's expression lightened as the Meijin leaned back in his seat. He was still watching Hikaru with an unnerving intensity but at least that oppressive feeling was gone.

There was a slight pause, before the Meijin said almost lightly, "I can feel his presence. Not right now, but across the board. Whenever you switch places, I can feel him."

And Hikaru just stared.

Because, what in the ever bleeding fuck?

* * *

Sai blinked.

This was certainly not what they had expected. This acceptance seemed almost too easy...

On the other hand, if the Meijin could _see_ his presence on the board and _feel_ his presence across the board, well, that really might be enough for a true Go player.

How truly astounding.

* * *

Hikaru was still staring. The Meijin believed him? Japan's best Go player simply believed his assertion that there was a ghost with them right now?

And he had even less of an idea what to say now. Because no matter how much he had hoped, he hadn't really wanted to believe that the Meijin might actually just accept Hikaru's claim.

He was lost for words.

The Meijin's focus still wasn't wavering and at this point, Hikaru was almost starting to get used to it.

That didn't change the fact that he still had no clue what to say.

Finally, the Meijin spoke up again.

"I'm assuming, he is from Shuusaku's time then?"

Goddess above, just how self-assured was this man for him to not only accept the existence of ghosts but also the fact that there was one with them right now, only to then ask about that ghost's personal history based on his playing style?

Hikaru was in awe and it took him a few seconds before he tried to formulate an actual answer.

Which was also the exact point in time, when he realized that they never even considered what to do or what to say in case the Meijin actually believed them. Hikaru almost wanted to laugh at their relentlessly optimistic pessimism.

Hikaru's pessimism that this couldn't possibly work, combined with Sai's optimism that made him try anyways. And both of them unrelentingly stubborn.

What a pair they made.

Still, he tried to cobble a coherent answer together.

"N- No, actually. Well, not entirely. Sai is from the Heian period, but he appeared to Shuusaku the same way he did to me. On the Go board, Sai _is_ Shuusaku." He tried to explain.

Here, the Meijin actually raised his eyebrows, finally showing some surprise.

 _Really_?! _This_ was what actually surprised the man? Sai's actual age?

Seriously, there was something _wrong_ with Go players. The whole damn lot of them.

Hikaru could only hope that he will never join them in their particular brand of crazy.

* * *

Kouyou watched the boy sitting across from him.

As ludicrous as his explanation sounded, it also made an absurd amount of sense. Well, as long as he ignored the claim of there being a _ghost_ standing at their table.

But it definitely explained all of the other discrepancies about the child.

His two hands of Go, one of them far exceeding the boy's age just in years of experience, the change of presence across the board and assuming that this 'ghost' had taught the child Go in the first place it also explained the similarities of the two hands. Truly the hands of a Master and his student.

So, no matter how ridiculous the explanation seemed, it also made far too much sense for Kouyou to just ignore it.

And the child's complete helplessness when asked to prove the ghost's existence was also quite convincing. If this were some kind of prank Kouyou would have expected the boy to have prepared some sort of supposed proof beforehand.

And his stuttered explanation of the ghost's history, also clearly hadn't been rehearsed in any way.

This really seemed genuine.

Well, at the very least he could now claim to truly have seen everything.

* * *

Hikaru made it home in something of a daze.

The Meijin had believed him. Seemed to truly have believed him about being haunted by a _ghost_ , about learning _Go_ from a ghost, about playing Go _for_ a ghost.

And the man had asked Hikaru - and Sai! - to come back to the salon next weekend, so they could play again. Play for real.

The man wanted a real match against Sai. No time restrictions, no interruptions, no distractions.

Even in his wildest dreams, Hikaru hadn't thought his attempt at finding a real opponent for Sai could turn out this perfectly. If only because he had never even considered just straight up telling the Meijin the truth. Not to even mention, to simply be _believed_.

Sai was pretty much on cloud nine right now, after having been directly addressed by the Meijin to ask for a real match. He hadn't stopped babbling excitedly since.

Hikaru glanced over at the ghost bouncing at his side.

Sai was happy.

And Hikaru just smiled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, for the short chapter! But I can't seem to get past this point so I thought I'd post it and hope that inspiration strikes me XD  
Thanks for all your reviews!


End file.
